Warm Night
by Pieree
Summary: Ketika badai salju datang, suhu menjadi teramat sangat rendah. Di saat Rin nyaris membeku di tempatnya, Sesshoumaru terlihat baik-baik saja. Apa itu dikarenakan oleh moku-moku yang dikenakan oleh Sesshoumaru? Coba saja kalau Rin boleh meminjamnya... Sesshoumaru/Rin/Jaken. R&R?


**summary**

**Ketika**** badai salju datang, suhu menjadi teramat sangat rendah. Di saat Rin nyaris membeku di tempatnya, Sesshoumaru terlihat baik-baik saja. Apa itu dikarenakan oleh moku-moku yang dikenakan oleh Sesshoumaru? Coba saja kalau Rin boleh meminjamnya...**

.

.

Ketika musim dingin mulai menyapa, tak heran salju-salju bertaburan ke seisi daratan—menutupi permukaan rumput dan juga tanah, serta ranting-ranting pohon yang telah menggugurkan dedaunannya di musim gugur kemarin.

Angin dingin berhembus pelan, membuat tubuh seorang gadis kecil tiba-tiba saja menggigil.

"Hatchii!"

Rin yang saat ini duduk di punggung Ah-Un—_youkai_ berwujud kuda yang selalu menemani perjalanan mereka—bersin. Gadis berusia 8 tahun itu mengusap permukaan hidungnya dengan jari.

"Hei, tutup hidung dan mulutmu ketika bersin! Kau bisa menularkan virus ke Sesshoumaru-_sama_, tau!"

Dengan wajah yang terlihat lemas, Rin memandangi iblis berukuran kerdil yang sedang marah-marah itu. "_Gomen ne_, Jaken-_sama_... Aku tidak tau kenapa udara di sini menjadi dingin..."

_Youkai_ hijau itu membuang muka dan berdecih. "Dasar manusia. Benar-benar merepotkan..."

Bibir Rin mengerucut. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya ke _youkai_ berambut panjang yang sedang berjalan di depan mereka. Dia adalah _Sesshoumaru_.

"Sesshoumaru-_sama_...?" Rin memanggil namanya.

Tanpa menoleh, Sesshoumaru tetap berjalan. Tapi Rin yakin bahwa iblis tampan itu mendengarkannya.

"Apa Sesshoumaru-_sama_ tidak merasa kedinginan?"

"Tidak mungkin Sesshoumaru-_sama_ kedinginan sepertimu, bodoh..."

"Huu, kenapa malah Jaken-_sama_ yang menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Karena pertanyaanmu itu terlalu tidak pantas untuk ditanyakan ke Sesshoumaru-_sama_!"

"Ehh... kok seperti itu?"

Di saat anak manusia dan iblis kecil tadi sedang beradu mulut, tiba-tiba saja Sesshoumaru menghentikan langkahnya. Ah-Un pun mengikuti gerakan majikannya—ikut berhenti. Rin menoleh.

"Ada apa Sesshoumaru-_sama_?"

"Salju..."

"Hm?" Jaken mengadahkan wajahnya ke langit-langit di atasnya. Dari matahari yang sudah akan terbenam, dapat diketahui bahwa ini sudah sore. Dari langit jingga, muncullah butiran-butiran salju yang turun secara perlahan-lahan. Salju yang selembut kapas itu menjatuhi wajahnya.

"Eh, iyaaa! Saljuu!" Rin bersorak senang.

"Kita cari tempat untuk berteduh. Malam ini akan ada badai."

Rin dan Jaken langsung berpandangan.

.

.

.

**WARM—NIGHT**

**Inuyasha by Rumiko Takahashi**

**AR—Alternate Reality**

**Pieree Present...**

**(Sesshoumaru—Rin—Jaken)**

.

.

**one of one**

-malam yang hangat-

.

.

**Zraaaaassssshhhhh!**

Suara hujan yang begitu deras menjadi pengisi dari kesunyian yang terasa oleh telinga. Apalagi ketika tumpahan air dari langit itu disusul oleh suara petir yang menyeramkan.

**JDEER!**

Suara sambaran tadi membuat seorang anak kecil di sebuah goa menjadi tersentak. Dia adalah Rin. Gadis ber-_kimono_ _oranye_ itu sedang duduk. Punggungnya menyender di sebuah batu yang besar. Dari tempatnya, ia memerhatikan pemandangan luar yang begitu gelap dan menyeramkan. Untung saja Sesshoumaru bisa memprediksi bahwa malam ini akan terjadi badai—jadi mereka sempat menemukan tempat untuk berlindung dari cuaca luar.

Setelah bosan, Rin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar goa. Di depan dia, ada Jaken yang baru saja selesai membuat api unggun. Cahaya jingga kemerah-merahannya menjadikan penerang di malam yang gelap ini.

Kemudian, matanya yang sudah mengantuk itu beralih ke seorang _youkai_ dewasa yang sedang duduk tenang di kejauhan sana. Kalau Ah-Un, dia sedang mengistirahatkan dirinya dengan cara tertidur si samping kehangatan api.

Menyadari bahwa ini sudah larut malam, Rin mencoba untuk tiduran di tanah dengan posisi menyamping. Ia pejamkan matanya yang sudah terasa berat itu.

**JDEER!**

Suara petir lagi-lagi membuat Rin menjadi tersentak. Gadis itu membuka mata, lalu menguap pelan. Ia ingin tidur, tapi suasana di sini tidak memungkinkannya.

Masalahnya, petir terus menyambar—membuat Rin takut. Dan juga, suhu di sini... terlalu dingin untuk ditahan oleh gadis kecil sepertinya.

Dengan menghela nafas panjang, Rin mencoba memeluk tubuhnya sendiri

Namun karena usahanya untuk menghangatkan diri terasa nihil, Rin mencoba bangun dan sedikit merangkak. Ia mau mendekati api unggun.

"Kenapa kau terbangun?" Jaken bertanya dengan nada sinis.

"Aku kedinginann..."

Jaken tidak menanggapinya lagi, dan Rin pun langsung menidurkan dirinya. Beberapa menit terlewat, Rin menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia memutar posisi tubuhnya agar menyamping ke arah lain. Belum lewat sedetik, gadis berambut berantakan itu menekuk tubuhnya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" Jaken kembali protes.

"Aku kedinginan, Jaken-_sama_..." Ucap Rin dengan susah payah, uap putih yang hangat keluar dari mulutnya. "Badai salju di luar sana benar-benar mengerikan. Bahkan suhunya bisa membuat keringatku menjadi beku..."

"Salah sendiri kau adalah manusia. Aku tetap merasa hangat, tuh." Bangganya.

Rin menghela nafas. Dari pada berantem lagi dengan Jaken, akhirnya ia memaksakan diri agar terlelap. Tapi seperti biasa, ujung-ujungnya Rin pasti terbangun. Suhu yang terlalu rendah ini memang benar-benar menyiksanya.

Karena tidak bisa tidur, Rin pun membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Di ujung mata mamandang, dilihatnya ada Sesshoumaru yang masih di tempat yang sama. Bedanya, pria itu terpejam.

Rin memutuskan untuk terus memerhatikan wajah Sesshoumaru yang begitu sempurna. Sampai di saat ia sudah mulai mengantuk lagi, dirinya nyaris tertidur dengan sendirinya. Tapi ia kembali tersadar akibat menyadari adanya sebuah _moku-moku_—atau bisa juga disebut syal nan panjang dan berbulu—yang dikenakan oleh Sesshoumaru untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Rin mengerjap.

Sepertinya... _moku-moku_ yang pria itu kenakan sangatlah hangat...

Kalau saja ia mempunyai keberanian, mungkin ia akan meminjam _moku-moku_ tersebut dari Sesshoumaru.

Tiba-tiba, Sesshoumaru membuka mata. _Youkai_ itu menatap kedua iris _onyx_ Rin yang sedang menatapnya. Bukannya langsung mengalihkan pandangan, Rin malah mencoba untuk terus bertahan. Sehingga kedua mata mereka sempat berpapasan selama 10 detikan.

"Apa?" Meski masih menggunakan nada datar, akhirnya Sesshoumaru bertanya. Di tempatnya, Jaken menoleh. Ia ingin mengetahui kepada siapa tuannya itu berbicara.

Rin menundukkan kepalanya sebentar, lalu ia kembali memandang Sesshoumaru dengan tatapan cemas. "Ngg... Sesshoumaru-_sama_, aku..." Ia terbata-bata. "A-Aku kedinginan."

"Lalu?" Bukannya terlihat peduli, _youkai_ yang mengenakan pakaian serba putih itu memejamkan matanya—seolah-olah memberitahu bahwa omongan Rin yang tadi adalah sesuatu yang tidak penting.

Rin menelan ludah. Ia ingin sekali meminjam _moku-moku_ milik Sesshoumaru, tapi sayangnya ia tidak berani meminta. "Ti-Tidak... Tidak ada apa-apa."

Sembari menghela nafas pasrah, Rin memejamkan mata. Sepertiya ia harus bertahan dulu selama beberapa jam dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. Tapi kalau saat pagi nanti ia sudah mati membeku, bagaimana? Rin menghembuskan nafas pasrah. Ah, sudahlah. Semoga saja _Kami-sama_ memberikannya pertolongan.

Namun, satu hal yang tidak disangka-sangka terjadi.

"Rin..."

Sesshoumaru memanggilnya.

"Kemarilah."

"Eh?" Rin langsung tersadar. Dengan wajah yang menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut, gadis itu mencoba berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Sesshoumaru—seperti perintahnya yang tadi. "Ada apa, Sesshoumaru-_sama_?"

Sesshoumaru tidak menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu, tapi ia mengulurkan telapak tangannya—selayaknya orang yang minta tangannya dijabat. Rin terbingung, lalu ia sentuh tangan dingin Sesshoumaru dengan jemari mungilnya.

Setelah kedua tangan mereka bertemu, Sesshoumaru langsung menarik Rin. Tak butuh waktu lama, Rin langsung terjatuh ke dada Sesshoumaru. Rin terkejut bukan main, tapi _youkai_ tersebut hanya memasang wajah _stoic_-nya.

"E-Eh?" Rin menjadi gugup. Pipi tembamnya memerah.

Sedangkan Jaken—yang sedang memerhatikan mereka—hanya bisa memasang wajah _shock_-nya.

"I-Ini... kenapa?"

Rin mencoba memundurkan wajahnya, lalu ia menatap lekat kedua mata beriris emas milik Sesshoumaru.

"Kau bilang dirimu kedinginan, kan?" Suara tanpa nada itu terdengar.

Ketika pipi tembamnya juga bersentuhan dengan _moku-moku_—syal bulu—Sesshoumaru, Rin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia senang sekaligus malu. Terutama saat ia merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang memeluk pinggang kecilnya.

"Tidurlah." Ucap Sesshoumaru, pelan.

Rin menahan senyum, tapi mau tidak mau senyum lebarnya itu keluar. Dengan tertawa kecil, ia memeluk _moku-moku_ Sesshoumaru dengan tangan kanan. Sedangkan yang satu lagi dia gunakan untuk membalas pelukan tuannya.

"Selamat tidur, Sesshoumaru-_sama_..."

"Hm."

Lima meter dari Sesshoumaru yang sedang menghangatkan Rin dengan pelukannya, Jaken menggerutu dalam hati. Kalau jujur, sebenarnya ia hanya iri. Jaken juga mau dihangatkan oleh Sesshoumaru—meski itu terasa teramat sangat tidak mungkin.

Karena itu Jaken langsung berlari dan tertidur di sebelah Ah-Un.

.

.

**the end**

.

.

**my note**

**Akhirnya aku buat Sesshoumaru x Rin. Ini pairing kesukaaaanku di animanga Inuyasha loh. Abisnya mereka keren banget. Semoga ada yang menyukai fict ini, yaa... :)) **

.

.

**warm regards,**

**Pieree...**


End file.
